Nice Guys
by HerRoyalMajestyTheQueen
Summary: One-Shot - might be more... A/A after a long day at work.


I don't own it - Don't sue.

Auggie sat quietly with me as we decompressed at Allen's Pub after work. I was a long day and had really taken its toll on both of us. Too much adrenaline in too short of a time.

I sighed and pushed my hair from my face... and a piece of drywall fell onto the table top with a dull thunk. I stared at it blankly for a moment and noticed that Auggie had tilted his head slightly as if trying to place the sound.

"Just drywall," I explained and with a nod he lifted the glass to his lips for another swig of whiskey. His drink choice was slightly stronger than usual, but then again so was mine. The remnants of my deceptively fruity drink swirled softly in the bottom of the glass.

I should have taken a shower before venturing out but I figured I'd just wait until I got home. I was too tired to deal with it. I'd shower and crash immediately after, now was the time to celebrate as much as my exhausted self could... and wait for Danielle to be in bed.

If Danielle was asleep I wouldn't need to explain the ruined jacket, the runs in my pantyhose, raccoon eyes and rat's nest hair. Looking over at Auggie, I noticed that he seemed to have finished his drink and was waiting for me. I put my drink down and asked, "Ready?"

"I'm at your command, milady." He stood and did a half bow at the waist. Earning a smile from me.

"Kind, Sir." The smile was evident in my voice. He held out his arm for me to take as if he was escorting me to a ball.

We walked to my car and he held my door for me than made a circuit of the car and got in. It was when he did things that, just simple gentlemanly things, that made my heart warm with affection.

Once settled, I began to head towards his house, a lovely brownstone just outside the city. I hit play on my iPod and the voice of Chet Baker drifted from the speakers. I was about to ask Auggie if he wanted me to change it but he had a small smile on his lips that told me, better than words could, he was happy with the selection.

Most of the ride was spent in comfortable silence, only the sounds of jazz softly playing in the background. As I turned onto his street he turned his head in my direction and asked, "Are you coming up?" It was routine enough now for me to stop in that he kept a supply of coca-cola at the ready.

I almost told him no; simply because I needed a shower - badly. As I opened my mouth he added, "You can jump in the shower while put the popcorn in and choose a movie. You can even borrow my favorite sleep pants." How could a girl refuse an offer like that? He knew it too.

"Love to." I found a spot a few buildings down and shut off the car. As we made our way up the stairs to his apartment he pulled away from me to take out his keys and I notice that he has scrapes on his knuckles. "Aug? What happened?"

The lock clicked and he stilled, "What do you mean Annie?"

"Your hands. What happened?"

"Nothing," he said and I watched a blush creep up his neck. He turned away and pushed his door open, moving aside to let me in. I hit the light switch as I passed and waited for him to close and lock the door behind us. When he turned I took him by the hand, careful of the scrapes, and lead him to the island in the kitchen where I knew he kept a first aid kit.

I pushed him onto a stool and opened the cabinet. He folded his cane and emptied his pockets onto the counter while I sorted through the bandages and ointments.

"Alright August, give me your hand." He held his hand up to me with a muttered, "Yes, mom." I smirked and went to work. I cleaned the cuts with an antiseptic and when he winced - I did too. I noticed that there were really only two cuts along his knuckles and the rest was dried blood. They had also begun to discolor into vibrant yellows and blues.

More curious than ever, I tried again. "Look you don't have to tell me what happened but can you at least tell me what you hit? Should we take you for a tetanus shot?" I wiped some ointment on the cuts and as I reached for a band-aid he mumbled an answer that was no where near audible.

"Not all of us have super human hearing."

He straightened up and started to pull his hand back but I tightened my grip and placed it on the counter so that I could open up the wrapper. I gently placed the bandage over his knuckles and patted his wrist to let him know that I was done.

He slid his arm back a little but kept it up on the counter and flexed his fingers a bit. He took a breath and said in a firm tone. "I don't need a tetanus shot. I hit a person not an object."

I stared blankly at his for a moment, he hit someone, I couldn't comprehend it at first. Intellectually I knew that he could hit people, hell he taught me a few moves! I had never seen him resort to violence. I was shocked. He must have thought that was the end of the conversation because he got off of the stool and took off his jacket, then he asked, "Is _Terminator_ okay?"

"Who?"

"Da Terminator," he said with a bad Arnold accent.

"No Aug, I know The Terminator, and that's fine. Who did you hit?"

He hesitated for a moment then said, "Agent Rosabi."

"wh-? From the FBI? But-"

"Yeah, him. He startled me when I was at the sandwich shop with Stu after you were safely on your way back. I was waiting for Stu to finish in the bathroom when Rosabi grabbed my arm and-"

"Why would you be embarrassed about that?"

"I'm not done."

"Oh."

"When he grabbed my arm I elbowed him in the stomach. When there was no retaliation I realized I _may_ have hurt a civilian and began to apologize. After the wheezing stopped and he was able to breath properly again I recognized his voice. I asked him what he wanted and he said he wanted to know if any of the 'hooker's' cover had been real... and now he knew. So, I punched him. I figured in for a penny..."

I had to laugh... defending my honor and being able to punch the smarmy agent at the same time... yeah that sounded like Augs, big time. While I was still giggling at the thought of Rosabi clutching his nose Auggie asked, "So... _Terminator_? One or two?"

"Either," I answered, then Auggie reached over and tweaked my nose unerringly. As he walked away all I could think was, _how does he DO that_?


End file.
